Conventionally, electrode pads such as source pads or the like formed on the surface of a semiconductor chip are electrically connected externally via bonding wires.
In general, before a semiconductor device is shipped as a product, an electrical inspection is performed using a probe card or the like. By bringing probes of the probe card into contact with electrode pads so that a current can flow therethrough, it is possible to check whether a short circuit or disconnection has occurred in the wiring of the semiconductor device. However, during the electrical inspection, a part of the electrode pads may be raised or recessed by the contact of the probes, and probe marks may remain on the surface of the electrode pads. Therefore, in some cases, bonding wires may ride on the probe marks, and a load may not be uniformly applied to the bonding wires. In this case, due to the bonding portions of the inclined bonding wires, cratering (gouging) may occur in the electrode pads or cracks may occur under the wire bonding, which may lead to defective bonding of the bonding wires.